【尤诺阿斯】星果祭
by suzunogears
Summary: 尤诺x阿斯塔的小破车


星果宴的主席台上一下来，阿斯塔手舞足蹈的冲向人群。

如今这模样，他们二人好像凯旋而归的英雄，享受着民众的赞誉褒奖。

阿斯塔鬼吼鬼叫个没完，撕扯的嗓子一大半都听不清他在说什么。

从小听到大的噪音，尤诺丝毫不觉得厌烦。

甚至希望阿斯塔今后能一直这样聒噪下去。

烟花在空中炸开。

阿斯塔难得顿了一下，仰头看向天空。

阿斯塔开怀大笑，嘴角夸张的咧开，露出整洁的牙齿和健康的牙龈。

嘴里好像还念叨着什么前辈。

烟花的绚丽光芒洒在他的面颊上。

尤诺觉得时间在他身上定格了一般，其余的一切都黯然失色。

他咧开的唇角，眯起的眼缝。

让人挪不开视线，逃离不开他。

那一抹笑好似施了魔法，让尤诺不自觉的心头滋生暖意。

好像被阿斯塔的笑容传染，他也发自内心地笑了出来。

一旁的风精灵吃醋的跺了跺脚。

暴牛的成员们将他抛到天上，一开始还扔的适度。

到后面莫名其妙变成谁能把阿斯塔扔的更高。

夜见醉醺醺的纠住阿斯塔的领口，嘴里叫骂着，然后将他抛向空中扔的没影，好一会才看到阿斯塔要落地。

暴牛的成员们都醉醺醺的，民众也觉得魔法师被扔起来无所谓。

尤诺身体快了脑子一步，用风在半空中接住了阿斯塔。

缓缓在半空中行驶着，民众看着这一幕又发出了一次褒奖。

阿斯塔双手叉在胸前，神气的像个小狮子。

真是个笨蛋。

精准的控制着风，让阿斯塔在自己不远处落地。

刚想上前挖苦一下他一下。

走进看到一滴汗水沿着阿斯塔的下巴，滑到喉咙，晶银锑透的水线勾勒了他颈，随后没入了领口。

偏偏阿斯塔还不知好歹的吞咽了一下。

在烟花的光晕下显得如此诱人。

该死！

尤诺赶忙偏过头去，逼迫自己不去看他。

扭头就走。

对阿斯塔的叫嚷置之不理。

他愈发觉得，自己病了。

说不上名字的病症。

刚进金色黎明时还没有这种鲜明的感受。

可现在好像一两日见不到阿斯塔，就会莫名浮躁。

甚至常常都会梦到他，做任务时也会暗自期望能与阿斯塔巧遇。

说不清道不明，从小一起玩到大的伙伴，或许仅仅是思念。

一开始或许仅仅是思念。

可不知从何时起，每每阿斯塔提到与修女结婚，心头会莫名纠一下。

看到他围着他转的女人，只想恶狠狠地讽刺他。

听到别人讥讽阿斯塔，心头的杀意要比儿时重上许多。

自己这是怎么了…

或许，只是还没习惯分离？

尤诺如此想着。

他与阿斯塔情同手足，从小吃穿住行从未分开过。

"尤诺！"

直到阿斯塔一把拉住自己，他才回过神来。对上那双浅绿色的眼睛，清澈无暇看着让人上瘾。

世间最美的宝石也不过如此了吧？

那种奇怪的情绪又涌上心头，尤诺略带烦躁的挣开阿斯塔的手。

"不可理喻…"偏过头去故意不看阿斯塔，阿斯塔挠了挠头。尤诺今天脾气这么大，是不是饿了？

"嘛，难得的节日，要不要一起去吃点东西？"见尤诺不置可否，阿斯塔直接拽起了尤诺的袖子，尤诺半推半就的跟着他一起到小摊上。黑牛和金色黎明的成员们都没有去打扰他们，不约而同的留他们二人独处。

阿斯塔用牙撬开了一瓶酒，自顾自的喝着，喝到一半就上了头。开始扯着嗓子鬼吼鬼叫，好一阵才缓过来。你一言我一语的聊到了半夜。尤诺也趁他喝醉好好挖苦了这个笨蛋，占尽了嘴上便宜，阿斯塔却一直迷迷糊糊的听不出好坏。

夜深了，集市上人都散的差不多了，暴牛的成员也没了踪影。

尤诺架起喝的烂醉的阿斯塔，向魔法旅店走去。

王都的旅馆十分高级，每间都有鱼缸，音乐法珠，甚至有室内的流动水池，当然也有贴心的隔音结界。可这一切仅供有魔法的人享用，魔力不够人入住了也无法使用，魔力不够的话甚至点不亮旅馆里的灯。

推开旅馆的门，里面灯火辉煌。一层坐的满满的，喝酒打闹的吵的尤诺太阳穴痛。集市上的人少了，看来都是在小聚。

人们看到年轻的新星欢呼雀跃，向他们举杯，尤诺冲他们淡然一笑。向老板要了个双人间径直走向二层。

尤诺将手放上门口的中枢水晶，魔力缓缓渡入，水晶吊灯将屋子照的宛如白昼，音乐法球也奏起了安神的竖琴音乐。落地窗上也附上了光魔法，让外界无法看见里面。

两间套的屋子外间是沙发，桌椅，音乐法珠。客厅还有一堆尤诺叫不上名字的装饰和魔法小摆件。

尤诺将阿斯塔架进里间，里间有张king size的大床。卧房连着浴室，尤诺刚想架着他进去。

阿斯塔半醒半睡不老实的挣开尤诺，脸朝地摔下去，脸蛋贴在地上嘴里还嘟囔着。尤诺轻笑，将他打横抱起来走进浴室。

浴室装饰也十分豪华，还有洗衣用的魔法设备。而且浴池很大，与其说是浴缸更不如说像一个小型室内温泉。

浴池旁有红蓝两块晶石，尤诺掌握着度向水晶渡入魔力，整个浴缸十几秒内就充满了水，温热适中。水池底部的珠子也一并被点亮，散着幽兰的光芒。

尤诺脱掉他的衣物，也退去了自己的衣服一并扔进浴室的圆筒里清洗。

阿斯塔挂在池边，热气熏得迷迷糊糊的，感觉全身每一块的肌肉都放松了下来，嘴里惬意的哼哼两声，对着一旁的尤诺开始说胡话。

"尤诺~再喝两杯…"

"不会喝酒还偏要喝那么多，真是不可理喻。"

阿斯塔好像听不到一般，开始傻笑。天知道他那蠢脑瓜里究竟装了些什么，尤诺白了他一眼。

草草洗完了事，把阿斯塔从水里提起来。为他擦拭身子，阿斯塔整个人脱力的靠在他的身上。

"尤、尤诺"一直听着他的胡话，尤诺也不急着应，反正他会一股脑儿说下去。

"我很喜欢暴牛。"

"我们团里的瓦内莎很强…"

"那个女王，biu一下我就好了。"

"我还会了新的招式…就叫它猛牛冲刺吧。"尤诺被阿斯塔惹得轻笑，还不等他出口挖苦，阿斯塔又说了一句。

"诺艾尔还学会了新法术…很帅啊…我也想用那么酷魔法。"尤诺的笑容僵了下来，诺艾尔好像是个总跟阿斯塔黏在一起的女生。

…

"诺艾尔？"尤诺试探性的反问。

"诺艾尔啊…"阿斯塔脑中浮现了几小时前，诺艾尔为平民出头的模样。

这个一直以来并肩作战的女孩，阿斯塔总是下意识的想保护她，就自己以前护着像村里的小孩子一样。

被问到对诺艾尔有什么感情，阿斯塔嘴角咧开，露出一个大大的笑容。

"哈哈，除了爱打人以外挺可爱的…"尤诺的脸色整个阴沉了下来

"还是挺喜欢的啊~"

嗡—

这句话在尤诺脑中炸开，心口涌上怒意。穿上浴衣，也给他草草裹上一件。将他打横抱起走出浴室，随后狠狠扔到床上，整个大床都随之挪了一点。

"疼！尤诺你干什么。"阿斯塔吃痛揉着他的腰，眯着酸胀的眼睛看向他，尤诺不以为然。

"有她打的疼？"

"没…你不知道，诺艾尔下手有多重，上次我被打的脸肿了三天。"

"还有她那水柱，被打中也得疼好一阵。"此刻阿斯塔柔声说着，此刻却让尤诺无比烦躁。

"她一个王族居然这么—"

够了！

尤诺俯下身子狠狠吻上他的唇，堵住他那让人心烦的唇舌，一遍一遍啃咬品尝着他柔软的唇瓣，不知不觉间自己已经抱住阿斯塔唇舌缠绵，享受着他的甘甜诱人的唇，尤诺食髓知味的沿着阿斯塔的下巴一路亲吻到喉结。

在他的颈窝上轻轻留下一个牙印，引得阿斯塔轻颤。直到尤诺开始扯他的浴衣腰带，阿斯塔酒劲儿去了一大半，狠狠推开尤诺。

"尤诺！"

"你"尤诺坐在床上垂着头，半湿漉的刘海挡在脸上看不出神色，但从小一起长大的阿斯塔再粗神经也知道尤诺是真的不悦了。

"我、我不是"我不是故意的，这句话却卡在阿斯塔嘴边迟迟说不出来。努力的想着一切话题打破这奇怪的气氛。

"你、你是不是饿了？所以才这样啃我？"

"回头我给修女写封信，让她给你寄点红薯"见到尤诺一直没有反应，阿斯塔不知为何心头越来越慌。不是没有惹过他生气，只是这一次什么地方好像不太一样。

"啊~真的是好久都没见到修女姐姐了啊，真的好想她啊哈哈哈哈哈。"阿斯塔尴尬的大笑着，试图缓解气氛。可这句话传到尤诺耳里又是一次刺激，这蠢货从小就吵着要娶修女，尤诺只觉得心头的怒气无以复加，还有说不清道不明的妒忌和独占欲。

"阿斯塔"

"哈！！在！"阿斯塔就像被团长点名了一样，乖巧的应着，身子崩的笔直。

果然什么都不明白，这个蠢货。

"这是你自找的。"翻开魔法书，用风魔法将他的双手紧紧缚起来，也不忘在他的双腿上缚上魔法，这可是他一生的劲敌，他从未小瞧过阿斯塔的实力。如果不是偷袭，硬碰硬自己未必赢得了他。得充分做足防备束缚好了才能开始享用。阿斯塔对尤诺从未有过防心，没有躲掉这忽如其来的魔法冲击，被狠狠压在床上无法动弹。

"尤诺？！"阿斯塔试图脱离这禁锢，一只手刚要从魔法书中抽出剑，便被尤诺用风夺了去。

"尤诺！放开我，你要干什么！"

尤诺又一次堵上了那让人烦心的唇，一遍一遍亲吻舔舐，手掌向他的胸口探去，尤诺指尖一顿。

这是？！

尤诺天生对魔法及其敏感，接触到的一瞬间就感受到了他身上残留的魔气痕迹。

不久之前这里被魔法弹道狠狠刺穿过。细细捕捉他身上的魔力残留，阿斯塔几乎全身都受过伤。这双手臂也被人无情拧断骨头碎成粉末，血液好像也被人用霸横的魔法操控过。全身上下几乎每一寸皮肤都有治疗过的痕迹，他究竟受过多少伤痛？

尤诺心如刀绞，轻轻吻上他的额头，一下一下宛如亲吻世上最珍贵的事物一般，柔声对他说。

"阿斯塔，相信我…我不会伤你。"温热的手掌抚上他的脸，大指轻轻抚摸着他的面颊。

"那、那你要干什么？"阿斯塔仍然紧绷着身子，十几年来的的生活里从未有过这种窘境。被人压在身下啃咬，还是被那个尤诺。

"尤诺，喂，尤诺？！"阿斯塔又开始吵嚷起来，尤诺不耐烦地打断他。

"闭嘴"

"不管你要干什么，轻、轻一点！"阿斯塔机械性的理解了他对自己干些什么，具体是什么，他也含糊说不清。

"笨蛋斯塔"尤诺埋在他颈间轻笑，侧过头吻上了阿斯塔的脸颊。

听到这熟悉的称呼，阿斯塔不生气反而有些安心，甚至忘记了反驳。刚刚被他压住的时候，着实有些担心他是不是被坏人的魔法侵染了，连日的战斗让阿斯塔神经总是紧绷着。  
但，如果是尤诺的话…那就随他吧。

阿斯塔软下身子，任由他作为。

尤诺轻咬吮吻上阿斯塔的锁骨，不同平日里的战斗时的伤痛，这一下一下的轻啄好像带着其他滋味，说不清道不明。阿斯塔羞红了脸，咬着牙让自己不叫出声。

尤诺也是第一次对别人做这种事情，他遵从本能的亲吻着身下的人。

从小看着他的身体长大，一直没什么他念。

而此时身下的肉体却有着致命的诱惑，心头叫嚣着想要占有他，独享他。

尤诺扯下了阿斯塔的腰带，大手抚上他健硕的腹肌。

光滑有弹性的触感让尤诺上瘾，反复摩擦着。

唇舌一路亲吻到他右胸前的粉嫩上，轻轻含在口中，一吸。

"唔！"

阿斯塔惊呼出声，全身都随之打颤。

那一声让尤诺下体本来就抬头的阳具变得更硬，

"尤诺…太奇怪了。不要了，唔…"

尤诺的右手探入他的口中，翻搅他的舌。

左手轻轻捏起他的另一粒乳头，揉捏把玩着。

阿斯塔被激的弓起了身子，唇舌被手指玩弄，流出细碎的呻吟。

挣扎着想摆脱这酥麻感，奈何全身被束缚着纹丝不动。

直到吻到那乳头肿胀不堪才恋恋不舍的离开，阿斯塔粗喘着气，欣赏着他胸前起伏的鲜红欲滴的两点。

抬高刚刚缚在他双腿上的魔力，将阿斯塔双腿高高架起，在他面前大开双腿。

阿斯塔羞的说不出话来，咬住下唇不知所措。

忽然，下面被温热包裹住，后穴也被冰凉的东西探入。  
阿斯塔低头一看，他含住了自己的那里，指头也在探进身体里面。

少年人多少都自己解决过，但是别人为他做这种事情还是第一次。

而且，还是那个尤诺。

阿斯塔此时大脑空白了一般，无法消化眼前的这一幕。

下体传来的阵阵快感，还有后穴传来的不适感，让他无暇顾及其他。

"啊…"

第一次被这样的温热包裹，腰肢忍不住的迎合尤诺的唇舌，呻吟出声。

见阿斯塔情动，尤诺接着探入了第三根手指。阿斯塔不适的扭动腰肢躲避，尤诺左手轻轻勾勒他囊袋的模样，舌头在他龟头侧面的沟壑里轻轻划过，阿斯塔忍不住呻吟。

后穴从一开始的不适到后面说不上的快感，还有满足感，尤其是顶在那一点的时候阿斯塔总是会贪婪的绞紧他的手指。

在他快达到顶峰之前。尤诺忽然离开的了他的阳具，后穴的手指也退了出来。

阿斯塔面色潮红，不满的扭动腰肢"尤、尤诺…"

尤诺俯身吻上了他的唇。"忍一下"

后穴感觉被一个炙热的东西抵住，然后缓缓入侵。

尤诺耐心的一点一点攻略阿斯塔，先在他的洞口轻轻顶弄，再缓缓没入他的身体。

阿斯塔咬着牙忍受着他的尺寸，后穴一点一点吞吐着他的阳具。

尤诺怜惜的吻上他的唇，双手也在他的身上留恋，爱抚。

慢慢的阿斯塔受得了他的尺寸，尤诺开始加快速度。

阿斯塔不适的扭动身体，将头抵在尤诺的胸膛上。

"尤诺…解开我"

"尤诺"尤诺不置可否，继续着动作。

"我想…我想抱着你…"阿斯塔羞红了脸，说完之后想找个地缝钻下去。

尤诺闻声一顿，轻笑出声，解开了他身上的禁制。

阿斯塔搂住尤诺，将头埋在他的颈窝里。

尤诺偏过头去吻他的鬓角，一路留恋到耳垂，轻轻衔起吮吻。

阿斯塔学着尤诺的模样笨拙的在尤诺的胸膛上回吻。

尤诺握住阿斯塔的腰开始加快抽插，惹得阿斯塔夹紧双腿，全身都跟着打颤。

面色潮红，眼角挂着泪水，身上满是被怜爱过的红色印子。

一遍一遍顶到他的深处

一遍一遍的攻陷他

好像灵魂的结合一般，渴望着彼此。

他是一生的劲敌，也是此生的归宿。

尤诺加大了抽插的力道，每一下都狠狠顶在他深处那一点上。

吻上他的额头，闭上眼享受着这场交合，轻声呢喃。

"我爱你，阿斯塔。"

唇上忽然传来了一阵温热，阿斯塔竟然吻了自己。

"我也爱你，尤诺。"

尤诺进行了最后一轮的抽插，两个人同时达到了高潮，滚烫的精液射进了阿斯塔的后穴中，阿斯塔的后穴不知节制的吮着他的阳具，让他的精华达到身体深处。

两人相视无言，一切似乎都不需要言语。

这个粗神经今天终于明白了什么，将头埋在尤诺的怀里，嘴角甜甜的笑意。

尤诺也不打破这无声的默契，展开被子盖好，将怀里的人拉的更进了一点。

感受着彼此的体温入睡，相拥入睡。


End file.
